This Fighting Spirit
by Mizukage's Attendant
Summary: Haruno Sakura finally reveals her deepest and innermost feelings about her Team 7 comrades...some Sakura x Sasuke and Sakura x Naruto. Intense, with an epilogue to boot. One-shot fic. Please R&R! Enjoy!


My second story posted!** Please R&R. It's the only way I'll be motivated to write more.** This is short and I wrote it all in one sitting while studying for med school exams.

I tried to make the Sakura perspective convincing by busting out my med school knowledge. I hope you enjoy the epilogue part too!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

This Fighting Spirit: Haruno Sakura

Assasinating Uchiha Sasuke was the most exhilarating experience of my life.

I spent so many of my adolescent years in love with him, and when he had defected, there was a feeling within me that realized what he would become. I refused to admit it, but I knew he would one day threaten the safety of everyone else whom I held dear. My comrades from the village, my teachers, my family, Hokage-sama, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto…

Determined to believe in love, I shunned my innermost feelings. I trained with the desire to gain strength, both inner and outer, in the hopes to be reunited with my infatuation, but I harbored a deep, dark secret. A small part of me recognized what might happen if Sasuke-kun would never acknowledge me, never reciprocated my feelings. It would be because he would no longer be in a state where he could love. He would be so immersed in hatred, darkness, and vengeance, that it would destroy the last remnants of any purity, any innocence he might have had left over after Uchiha Itachi murdered his entire clan.

So I trained outwardly for love, but the other reason I trained was to kill Sasuke if there was no other way to save everyone.

This was one of the worst decisions of my life, but I believe it has made me incredibly strong. I trained for years with shishou, Tsunade-sama, and mastered chakra control for use in battle, developing the monstrous physical strength that is a hallmark of Tsunade-sama's fame. Every time I destroyed a new, stronger object, from wood, to stone, to entire mountains, I kept reminding myself what Kakashi-sensei had taught Naruto and Sasuke in our Team 7 days, when they dueled on top of Konoha Hospital: that this power has been given to you to protect. Rasengan and Chidori, they are meant to protect. My fists are meant to protect.

And so years had passed. I had grew into a young woman, and I found myself immersed in the Fourth Ninja War. Akatsuki had been attacking the Lightning and Earth Countries with all their might. I had to give the despicable Uchiha Madara credit – he went first for the countries with the most militaristic might but the least rational leadership. As expected, the fury and traditional natures of the Raikage and Tsuchikage meant they were at a disadvantage when trying to make sound, logical decisions. The Five-Country Alliance made at the Kage Summit saved Iwagakure and Kumogakure, thanks to the timely action of Kazekage-sama's Elite Forces (much like Konoha's ANBU) and incredible combined battle strategy of Mizukage-sama and Hokage-sama. These two amazing ladies entered the battle themselves and laid waste to the plans of Akastuki. Truly, the youth and women of this world are its saviors.

Then our casualties began. I will never forget Kakashi-sensei's dying words to me. "Sakura, you have always been an excellent kunoichi and altruistic human being. You have blossomed from what you once were, spring time has truly come. You have what it takes for greatness, and you must always look after Naruto. A time will come when you will need to make one of the most difficult decisions of your life. In order to guide you in that time, I will use my Sharingan to implant in your mind the image of what you must do. Please do not object, and please complete this dying wish of your sensei."

I recalled the gentleness with which Kakashi-sensei and I had our cognitive conversation, and when he showed me the task ahead. Truth be told, I was not all that shocked by what he was asking me to do. Quietly, I had known all along.

"Tell Naruto for me…that it was an honor for me to be his teacher and friend…and that he surpassed his father in every way imaginable…"

Kakashi-sensei then breathed his last, and though fabric covered his face, I knew he was smiling underneath his mask.

"Hai…Goodbye Kakashi-sensei."

A year later, we had caught up with Sasuke. With the guidance of the Konoha leadership, it was decided that Naruto and I would battle Sasuke on our own. Anyone else would merely cause more problems. Naruto battled with him for hours, using spectacular ninjutsu in his Sage mode, and then I emerged. There was a brilliant coldness I felt in my heart when I saw them both gasping for breath. In my mind, I recalled the love I had felt for both Sasuke and Naruto, the images of Konoha's destruction, the death of so many of my friends. I knew it was over. And I knew what had to be done. Because as I expected, Kakashi-sensei's images had been playing in my mind all day. I had finally reached the middle of the crater Naruto had made using a missed Rasenshuriken. There we all were. Team 7 re-united.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke was more hurt than I expected. He had declared from the beginning of the battle that he would never, ever return to Konoha, that he only lived to complete the Moon's Eye Plan. I looked sadly at him, and I cast my unique jutsu.

"Ninpo: Sakura no mai!"

Immediately, cherry blossom petals were carried in by the wind I had summoned. The cherry blossom petals had a suppressing chakra within them, which prevented anyone other than me from using Genjutsu or Ninjutsu for a 10 kilometer radius.

I clearly remember Sasuke smiling at this moment, and saying what he said when he left me for the last time.

"Sakura…arigatou."

I then gathered all my remaining chakra to my right hand. With my love for Sasuke and Naruto, the rage I felt at so many losses, the pain I felt for so many people, I brought my fist down directly over his heart.

He split in half, right down the line of his heart muscle – his ventricular septum to be exact. My medical knowledge proved to be quite useful in this case. I wanted to tear his heart in half, just like he had done to me.

In later years, I would visit the memorial for the Fourth Ninja War's casualties with my daughter, Shizuka. Shizuka would put her favorite flowers, white roses, at the grave of Kakashi-sensei. She would promptly then chase after the forget-me-not blue butterflies that the Akimichi clan was so adept at finding. Her innocence would always make me happy. Smiling, I would wander over to Sasuke's grave. Shizuka had seen the change in my facial expression.

"Kaa-san…who is this memorial for?"

"It's not for any specific person, Shizuka. It is a memorial for love, inner strength, and a fighting spirit."


End file.
